


recovery

by wintersfade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Season 7 Spoilers, allurance, beware there's hand holding, lance is not a rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: there was a card and bouquet of lilies beside her when she awoke. it didn't take much to put together who had sent them.





	recovery

**Author's Note:**

> season 7 was a mixed bag. I enjoyed a lot of it but there were some very disappointing aspects to it. But despite that, I'm choosing to focus on what I did enjoy. And a great part of that was the little moments between Allura and Lance when she's slowly realizing her feelings for him. Who knows if they're actually going to go anywhere with these two but I'm just going to enjoy the ride.

By the time she had gathered the courage to leave her own room and visit Lance, she was far too exhausted to attempt any level of stealth. She had fussed over herself for longer than she would ever like to admit, brushing her hair and ensuring it fell just so over her shoulders. She felt quite foolish in retrospect, as she was walking out of her room and flattening her skirts, that she was taking so much care just for what she expected would be a brief visit. 

The last time she had seen Lance was when he was being rushed off to the infirmary along with the other paladins. It had been nearly three quintents since she had seen any of them aside from Coran and Romelle. She’d been given messages from them all, including a particularly sweet card with a crude drawing on the cover and a bundle of lovely earth flowers he had written were named lilies. 

And despite Coran’s insistence that she should take this time as a respite, she wanted to thank him in person for the gifts. He didn’t have to think of her in a time like this, when he should be recovering himself and spending time with his family, but he had been. It meant far more to her than he most likely knew. 

The hall was, thankfully, empty and quiet. As she grew closer to Lance’s door, she could hear a low hum of voices. Her stomach rolled anxiously. She should have expected he would have guests. After all the time without them, of course he would want them so close. She stood just before the door, considering all of her options. Would it be rude to intrude on them? Was this a private moment that she, by all respects a complete stranger, had no right to interrupt? Before she could decide- the door slid open and Allura stood tall, eyes wide in alarm. 

“Oh!” A woman far shorter than Allura stood in the doorway, staring up at her with eyes that looked incredibly alike to Lance’s. 

“Hello.” the woman greeted. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean- it wasn’t my intention to interrupt, I can return later.” Allura stammered, cheeks burning with embarrassment at having been caught. She turned abruptly to leave but the woman moved surprisingly quickly, hand curling gently over Allura’s arm.

“No, you aren’t interrupting! Please, you must be the Princess Allura we’ve heard so much about. I’m Lance’s Mother.” With a tight grip, she steered Allura directly into the room. 

“Allura!” Lance barked, sitting up taller in his bed. There was a children perched beside him and others surrounding him. She only gave them a sparing glance before looking to him.

He looked delightfully disheveled, hair mussed and wearing clothing she’d never seen before. His cheeks were quite pink as well. She felt a flutter within her and smiled. 

“Hello, Lance.” she greeted. “I’m sorry for showing up unexpectedly, I just wanted…” she suddenly became aware of the others surrounding them, watching the exchange with interest. 

“Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Allura.” her hands folded diplomatically in her lap and she smiled in greeting, bowing just slightly in respect. 

“You’re, like, a real life space Princess, huh?” A young woman from beside Lance’s bed asked. From the resemblance between the pair Allura thought it was safe to assume she was his sister. 

“I am.” Allura confirmed. 

The two children seated on either side of Lance gasped excitedly, crawling eagerly towards her, pale eyes wide with excitement. 

Allura directed her gaze to Lance once more, who was being oddly quiet. She found him staring at her, wearing an almost dazed expression. As if he did not truly believe she was standing before him. 

“I came to thank you, Lance.” She informed him, softly, taking a step closer to the bed. “For the gifts you sent to me. The card,” she smiled wider, “certainly lifted my spirits. And the flowers were beautiful.”

“Y-yeah, I’m glad you liked them.” He returned. 

“Ahem.” His sister interrupted, elbowing Lance sharply.

“Oh! Let me introduce you. This is my Mom, my Dad, my sister, my brother Luis, my other brother, Marco. And his wife and my niece and nephew!” He gestured to each so rapidly she could hardly keep up.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you all. Lance spoke about you so often. I’m glad you’ve been reunited.” 

“And what about you, Princess? Is your family here or still out there?” His Mother questioned. 

Allura fell silent. Of course she meant no offense, how could she possibly know? Lance opened his mouth to speak but Allura shook her head. 

“Please, just Allura is fine. And no, I’m afraid the Paladins and my adviser, Coran are all the family I have left.” She responded. “They’ve been very good to me. I’ve been so lucky to have them at my side.” 

Her gaze lifted to meet Lance’s again and she smiled as she spoke. She didn’t think she had ever spoken so plainly about how she appreciated them all so. They had all become so dear to her. And Lance- he had taken such an important position in her life. Did he know? Surely not. She had never told him. She had never realized how much he meant. 

“I’ve been so lucky to have Lance at my side.” She startled herself by speaking that aloud. 

It seemed to take Lance by surprise as well, judging by his expression. It seemed taken aback, eyes wider and cheeks redder than she had ever seen them. She found herself smiling even wider still. 

“Well,” his Father started, wearing a grin as well, “we’re all glad Lance had someone like you looking out for him out there.”

“Oh, we all looked out for on another. Lance proved himself more than capable far more times than I can even begin to tell you.” She informed them. 

“My little boy.” His mother sniffed, tearfully. 

“Perhaps Lance and I can both tell you about our experiences, if it is alright for me to stay a bit longer?”

“Yes!” Lance barked, quickly. “I mean, you don’t have to ask Allura, you’re welcome to stay.” He recovered clumsily.

“Of course you are, sweetheart. You’re Lance’s family and that means you’re ours as well. Please, take a seat.” His Mother assured her, resting a kind hand on her shoulder. 

Tears burned in Allura’s eyes at the invitation. Family. The paladins had been a makeshift family, clumsily held together by an impossible duty. And now, they were all she thought of when family came up. That Lance’s would be kind enough as to welcome her so easily- it was far more than she could possibly handle at the moment.

“Thank you.” she murmured, quite overcome with emotion. 

Lance shifted in the bed, lifting his niece from his side onto his lap. His hand patted the spot on the bed beside him. Allura stepped over, smiling warmly at him as she settled. He was quite warm, his outer thigh pressing against hers. And in a moment of sudden bravery, Allura reached out and settled her hand atop his. He stiffened for only a moment, before turning his hand over and threading their fingers together. 

With his warmth flooding through her, she felt stabilized, centered for the first time in quite awhile. She turned her attention to their audience. 

“Now, shall we start at the beginning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Allura deserves a family. I tried to stress the importance of how the paladins and Coran were a surrogate family for her. Allura feels out of place now that the paladins have their 'real' family back, she needed that reassurance that those relationships weren't going anywhere and if anything their return just means she has more extended family now.


End file.
